Goten in Hoqwarts
by Mr. Set
Summary: Ein HPDBZ Crossover, Spielt im 5. Jahr, da die Dinge in OotP nicht geschehen wohl auch AU: Son-Goten kommt in sein erstes Jahr nach Hogwarts Um mehr zu erfahren, muss gelesen wern :D chapter 7 up
1. Hagrid

**Disclaimer****: _Alle Charaktaire aus den HP Büchern gehören J. K. Rowling! Die Charaktere aus DBZ gehören Akira Toriyama! Was mir gehört, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls will ich hiermit kein Geld verdienen! :D_**

_Ach ja, und **Reviews bidde!**_

Mitten in einem schönen Wald stand ein kleines Haus. Kleine Rauchwolken stiegen aus dem Schornstein, und durch ein Fenster sah man eine schwarzhaarige Frau, mit einem festen Zopf, ein Essen zubereiten. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass in diesem Haus die wohl seltsamste Familie lebte, die es je gegeben hatte. So war die Frau noch ein normaler Mensch, doch ihr Mann war schon etwas Anderes. Er kam nicht von der Erde, sondern war als Baby geschickt worden, um sie zu vernichten. Aber bei einem Unfall, hatte er sein Gedächtnis verloren, und kämpfte seitdem für die Erde. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Alien, nein, er hatte das Aussehen eines normalen, wenn auch stark durchtrainierten, Menschen. Er war ein Sajyajin, und als Angehöriger dieser Spezies hatte er unglaubliche Körperkräfte, und konnte sogar seine körpereigene Energie kontrollieren. Zusätzlich dazu konnte er sich auch noch mehrmals verwandeln, wodurch er noch stärker wurde. All diese Veranlagungen waren auch auf seine beiden Söhne übergegangen, auch wenn sie ‚nur' halbe Sajyajins waren. Der Mann hieß Son-Goku. Einer seiner Söhne, Son-Gohan, war bereits ausgezogen, und der zweite, Son-Goten, würde in einem Tag seinen elften Geburtstag feiern. Doch das alles war nicht das einzige, was diese Familie so besonders machte. Aber sie sollten es erst in ein paar Stunden erfahren…

„Goten, Goku! Essen kommen!" erschallte plötzlich eine sehr laute Frauenstimme, und die Vögel im Umkreis von 100m um das Haus flogen erschrocken in alle Richtungen davon. Fast im selben Moment saß Son-Goku auch schon am Tisch, und begann, das Essen wie mit Schaufeln in sich hinein zu stopfen. Chichi, seine Frau beobachtete ihn. Obwohl sie ihn schon so lange kannte war es für sie immer noch unverständlich, WIE viel er essen konnte, und sein Sohn stand ihm in dieser Hinsicht in nichts nach. Keine zwei Sekunden nach seinem Vater saß Son-Goten am Tisch, und stopfte ebenfalls Essen in sich hinein. Chichi schüttelte den Kopf. Wo sollte das bloß hinführen? Zum Glück ging ihr Mann jeden Tag nach dem Training angeln, sonst wären sie wohl schon längst verhungert. 

Gerade hatten die Beiden aufgegessen, als Son-Goku und sein Sohn zur Tür blickten. Einen Augenblick später ertönte ein lautes Klopfen, und Chichi rannte zur Tür, um den Klopfenden hereinzulassen. Als sie jedoch die Tür geöffnet hatte, schrie sie laut auf, und taumelte einen Meter zurück. Im selben Moment stand auch schon Son-Goku vor ihr, um den Angreifen zu bekämpfen, und Son-Goten hinter ihr, um sie aufzufangen. Vor der Tür stand ein riesiger Mann. Er hatte lange, schwarze, verfilzte Haare, und einen Bart, der den Haaren in nichts nachstand. Der Riese trug einen Mantel, der nur aus vielen zusammengenähten Taschen zu bestehen schien, und grinste breit. Son-Goku sah ihn nur kurz an, dann war er sicher, dass von diesem Mann keine Gefahr ausging. Er machte eine einladende Geste, und drehte sich dann um, um sich um seine Frau zu kümmern. Der riesige Mann blickte erst etwas komisch, kam dann aber mit gebeugtem Rücken in das Haus. In der Küche setzte er sich an den Tisch, und wartete auf die Hausbesitzer.

Er musste auch nicht lange warten, schon nach einer Minute kam Son-Goku in den Raum. Er lächelte freundlich, und setzte sich zu dem riesigen Mann. „Hallo, ich bin Son-Goku, und du?" Der Riese sah ihn verwirrt an. „Äh, ich bin Hagrid, Schlüsselmeister, Wildhüter und Lehrer an Hogwarts." Sagte er nicht ohne Stolz, doch als er Son-Gokus irritierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, guckte er ihn verwirrt an. „Sie wissen nicht, was Hogwarts ist?" „Äh, nein." „Hmmmm." Hagrid wirkte nachdenklich, dann griff er in eine seiner Taschen und holte einen seltsamen Brief hervor. Er war aus Pergament, und auf seiner Rückseite stand in smaragdgrüner Schrift:

Mr. Son-Goten

Haus der Sons

Die Treppe hoch, linkes Zimmer

Im Wald

„Haben sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen?" fragte Hagrid jetzt und hielt Son-Goku den Umschlag unter die Augen. „Äh, ja." Als Hagrid das hörte fing er wieder an zu grinsen. „Aber ich habe es weggeworfen, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich damit machen sollte!" Son-Goku lachte über sein ganzes Gesicht, und Hagrid schien vor Schreck erstarrt zu sein. „S…sie haben WAAS????? Sie haben die Einladung ihres Sohnes weggeschmissen?" „Häh, wieso meines Sohnes, da hatte ich doch noch keinen Sohn!!!! Da war ich doch erst 11!" „Aber, hat ihr anderer Sohn denn keinen solchen Brief erhalten?" „Nicht, dass ich wüsste." „Oh!" Hagrid sah sichtlich verwirrt aus. ‚Aber Dumbledore sagte doch, dass der Brief nie bei seinem Empfänger angekommen sein, er hätte sich nur nicht darum gekümmert, weil er mit dem Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen beschäftigt war…' Doch Hagrid wurde von einem Kreischen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Sie wollen meinen Goten auch auf diese Schule holen!!!!" schrie sie laut, und sprang auf den Riesen zu. Doch dieser war schneller. Er hatte den Brief schon beim ersten Ton in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Jetzt stand er auf, und stellte sich vor Chichi. „Was haben sie gesagt?" Die Frau blickte flehend nach ihrem Mann, doch auch dieser hatte ein fragendes Gesicht aufgelegt. „Ja, OK." Sagte sie resignierend. „Als Gohan 11 wurde, bekam er so einen Brief. Ich öffnete ihn, und als ich sah, was es war, habe ich ihn sofort vernichtet. Mein Gohan sollte ein Professor werden, und nicht auf so eine Schule gehen! Schon schlimm genug, dass er immer trainieren wollte, doch wenn er dann auch noch auf so eine Schule gehen würde, dann würde er überhaupt nichts Anständiges mehr lernen!" Son-Goku blickte sie lange an, dann begann er zu sprechen. „Na ja, er war nicht da, und das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, aber worum geht es überhaupt???" Jetzt meldete sich Hagrid zu Wort. „Nun ja, sie, und ihre Söhne sind Zauberer, und Hogwarts ist eine Zaubererschule, die Beste, um genau zu sein!" „Zauberer???" „Ja, Zauberer, habe sie denn noch nie etwas getan, was nicht normal war?" Jetzt grinste Hagrid, doch Son-Goku sah ihn lächelnd an. „Nein, nichts, zumindest nichts, was für meine Spezies nicht normal wäre!" Hagrids Grinsen gefror ihm im Gesicht. „Was heißt das, ‚ihre Spezies'?" Son-Goku zuckte zusammen, und blickte dann wieder auf. „Mist! OK, wenn ich schon davon angefangen habe, dann sollen sie es auch hören." Na ja, ich bin kein Mensch, ich bin ein Sajyajin. Die Sajyajins sind ein Kriegervolk, dass früher Planeten erobert hat, aber heute leben nur noch zwei reinrassige Sajyajins, und die hier auf der Erde. Ich und Vegeta sind die letzten unseres Volkes." Hagrid machte große Augen. „Heißt das, ihre Kinder sind halbe Sajyairgendwas???" „Ja, das kann man so sagen!" Hagrid grinste, und auch Son-Goku lächelte offen zurück. „Das ist nichts Schlimmes! Ich bin auch kein ganzer Mensch, müssen sie wissen! Meine Mutter war eine Riesin, und mein Vater ein Mensch! Also, darf ihr Sohn auf die Schule gehen? Sie werden ihn dann nur noch in den Ferien sehen, aber er wird dafür viel lernen!" sagte er, während er aufstand. Auch Son-Goku stand auf, und nickte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, der die ganze Zeit über in der Tür gestanden hatte. „hast du gehört? Willst du auf diese Schule?" Son-Goten schien kurz zu überlegen, dann grinste er, und rannte in sein Zimmer. Keine Minute später stand er mit einem Koffer an der Tür und wartete. „Äh, ich denke, das heißt JA!" grinste Hagrid, und ging dann mit dem Jungen aus dem Haus. Chichi, die die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte, brüllte ihrem Sohn noch hinterher, dass er nicht fliegen dürfe, und dann waren Son-Goten und Hagrid auch schon im Wald verschwunden.


	2. Jindujun

**Disclaimer****: _Wie immer gehört alles Bekannte den jeweiligen Besitzern!_**

_Ach ja: Danke für die Reviews Für das Kapitel will ich natürlich auch welche!!! *g* _

Nach einem kurzen Marsch blieb Hagrid plötzlich stehen. „Sag, mal, was meinte deine Mutter denn mit ‚nicht fliegen'? Ich dachte, du weißt nichts von den Zauberern, also kannst du auch keinen Besen haben." Goten sah ihn verwirrt an. „Besen??? Was für ein Besen? Sie meinte das!" Und mit diesen Worten hob er ein paar Meter ab. Hagrid machte große Augen. „Wie machst du das?" „Ich fliege!" Jetzt lachte Hagrid. „Ja, das sehe ich! Und das darfst du nicht??" Goten blickte etwas verlegen. „Na ja, seit vier Jahren bekomme ich immer einen Riesenärger, wenn ich fliege, aber nicht trainiere…" Hagrid sah ihn komisch an. Gerade wollte er zu einer Frage ansetzen, als Goten wieder landete und ihn anstrahlte. „Willst du zu Fuß gehen, oder nicht?" Hagrid sah ihn verwirrt an, lächelte dann jedoch den Jungen an. „Türlich will ich nicht laufen!" Goten grinste noch breiter, und drehte sich um. „Hey! Jindujun!" Und noch ehe Hagrid fragen konnte, schoss eine kleine gelbe Wolke heran, und blieb vor Hagrid und Goten stehen. „Setz dich!" forderte Goten den Halbriesen auf. „Sie trägt aber nur Leute mit reinen Seelen!" Hagrid stockte kurz, und setzte sich dann breitbeinig hinter Goten. Er saß jetzt auf der Wolke, als wäre sie ein Motorrad. „Hey! Toll!!!! Sie trägt dich!" rief Goten fröhlich, und schon hob die Wolke mitsamt den Beiden ab. Erschrocken klammerte Hagrid sich an die kleine Wolke. „Was ist das?" fragte er den kleinen Jungen, der zwar nichts von Zauberei wusste, aber auf einer gelben Wolke flog. „Och, das ist nur Jindujun! Die Überschallwolke!" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und blickte Hagrid ins Gesicht. „Überschallwolke?" „Ja, sie hat mal meinem Vater gehört, und danach meinem Bruder, aber jetzt gehört sie mir!" „Oh!" war der einzige Kommentar, zu dem Hagrid fähig war. „Und die fliegt echt schneller als der Schall???" „Ja, klar! Wo soll ich überhaupt hin fliegen?" „Na, nach London natürlich!" Hagrid blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ach, jetzt hab' ich wieder vergessen, dass du ja nichts weißt! Also nach London!" Son-Goten sah ihr fragend an. „Äh, in welche Richtung liegt das?" Hagrid leckte sich über einen Finger, hielt ihn in den Wind, und zeigte dann in eine Richtung. „Da!" „OK!" Und schon schoss die Wolke los. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie die Strecke von mehreren 1000km zurückgelegt, und waren jetzt kurz vor London.

„So, lande hier, den Rest des Weges werden wir laufen!" sagte Hagrid, als sie gerade einen Vorort Londons überflogen. „Wieso denn das?" Goten war leicht verwirrt, landete aber trotzdem. „Ach, ich muss einem Freund von mir noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk bringen! Ich war unterwegs, und konnte das deswegen nicht." „Ach so, ich warte hier!"  Und so wartete Goten, während Hagrid an eine Tür klopfte, und sein Geschenk überreichte. Schnell kam er wieder zurück, und bedeutete ihm, er solle die Wolke wegschicken, sie würden jetzt mit der U-Bahn fahren! Als sie die Straße entlang auf die U-Bahnstation zugingen, hörte Goten einen wütenden Schrei aus dem Haus, in dem Hagrid eben gewesen war, doch da dieser anscheinend nichts gehört hatte, ging er weiterhin neben ihm her.

In der U-Bahn wurden sie von allen Leuten beobachtet. Man sah nicht häufig einen Jungen mit einem Koffer und einen riesigen Mann, der, wenn er sich duckte noch Beulen in die Decke schlug.

Als sie dann nach einer kurzen Fahrt wieder ausstiegen, atmeten sie leicht auf, und verließen schnell die beklemmende Station. Jetzt standen sie an einer großen Straße mitten in London und gingen an den Schaufenstern vorbei. „Du, haste eigentlich schon in deinen Brief geguckt?" sagte Hagrid plötzlich, und blickte zu Goten herab. „Nein, ähh, den hast du mir noch gar nicht gegeben!"  sagte der Junge, und lächelte zu dem riesigen Mann hinauf. „Oh, hab' ich vergessen! Hier haste ihn!" Eilig griff Goten nach dem Brief, und riss das Siegel auf. Im Umschlag waren 2 Zettel. Auf dem einen stand: 

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz, Mexenmst.

Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

            Sehr geehrter Mr. Son,

            wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für

Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller                                     

benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.        

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. 

Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

PS: Wir haben Hagrid zu ihnen geschickt, weil wir Grund zur Annahme hatten, dass 

man ihren Bruder an der Mitgliedschaft an dieser Schule gehindert hat!

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, faltete er den Brief wieder, und zog den zweiten Zettel aus dem Umschlag. Hier wurde man über die Schuluniform aufgeklärt, und es wurde einem genannt, was man im nächsten Jahr brauchen würde. Am meisten freute Goten sich auf seinen Zauberstab. 

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging er Hagrid hinterher, und als er mit diesem ein fensterloses Gebäude betrat, kam just in diesem Moment ein Mann durch die Tür. Der Mann schien es eilig zu haben, und Goten achtete nicht darauf, wo er hin lief, also kam es, wie es kommen musste: Goten und der Mann liefen in einander. Hagrid hörte den Knall und das „Verdammt noch mal!" von dem Mann, und dachte, Goten wäre etwas passiert. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte, sah er dass Goten einfach weiter lief, und der Mann am Boden lag, und sich den Hinterkopf rieb. Dann sprang er auf, und griff nach Goten, der immer noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er einen Erwachsenen über den Haufen gerannt hatte, an der Schulter und riss ihn herum. „Hey!" rief Goten, blieb stehen, drehte sich um, und schlug in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung den Arm des Mannes weg. Ein ekelhaftes Knacken ertönte, und der Mann schrie gepeinigt auf. Jetzt erst merkte Goten, wo er war. „Oh! Entschuldigen sie bitte, das wollte ich nicht." sagte er kleinlaut, während er sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf kratzte. Der Mann, und alle Anderen im Raum sahen ihn nur mit großen Augen an, bis Hagrid dem Mann ein Goldstück als Entschädigung zu warf, und Goten durch die Hintertür in einen kleinen Hof zerrte. Hier blieb er stehen, und blickte Goten durchdringend an. „Was war das?" Goten guckte ihn verlegen an. „Na ja, das war so eine Art von Reflex, weißt du! Wenn man seit Jahren nur auf Schnelligkeit und Kraft trainiert, dann eignet man sich so etwas eben an! Und außerdem hat das noch was mit meinem Vater zu tun." Jetzt lächelte Hagrid wieder. „Ach, du meinst deine Sajyajin-Hälfte!" Dann blickte er wieder ernst. „Hör zu, so etwas musst du in Zukunft verhindern! OK?" Goten nickte, und Hagrid richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. 

Dann holte er einen Regenschirm von irgendwo aus seinen vielen Taschen, und berührte mit seiner Spitze ein Paar Steine an der Wand in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge. Plötzlich begannen sich die Steine zu verschieben, und bildeten ein Tor, hinter dem man in eine Gasse sehen konnte, die über und über gefüllt war von Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen, Kindern, und Läden! Staunend folgte der junge Halb-Sajyajin dem Halbriesen auf ein riesiges weißes Gebäude zu, an dessen Eingang ein Kobold stand. 


	3. Winkelgasse

**_Disklaimer_****_:__ Wie immer gehört mir nichts in diesem Teil! Alles gehört entweder J. K. Rowling, oder Akira Toriyama! _**

_A/N: Hmmm, ich habe mich jetzt mit mir selber auf die Länge von zwei Seiten geeinigt, und werde das auch weiter so posten! Sonst fallen mir keine passenden Überschriften mehr ein! :D_

_Ach ja: Wie immer: Reviews erwünscht! :)_

 „Das, Goten, ist die Gringots Bank!" sagte Hagrid, als er den staunenden Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah. Im Inneren saßen viele Kobolde an langen Schalterreihen, und stempelten irgendetwas ab, doch Hagrid trat ganz gezielt an einen der Kobolde heran. „Hallo! Der Junge hier wollte Geld abheben!" sagte er gerade heraus. „Er hat zwar kein eigenes Verlies, aber er ist ein Erbe von Son-Gohan." Der Kobold nickte nur, und wollte dann den Stammbaum des Jungen sehen, während Goten Hagrid verwirrt ansah. „Ah, ja! OK! Hier haben sie den Schlüssel!" sagte der Kobold plötzlich, holte einen Schlüssel aus einem Save und überreichte ihn Hagrid. „Danke!" Zusammen mit einem Kobold fuhren die Beiden in die Verliese um Gotens Gold abzuholen. Auf der Fahrt erfuhr Goten, dass der Mann, der seinen Vater adoptiert hatte, also Son-Gohan, ein Zauberer aus England gewesen war. Dadurch, dass er Goku adoptiert hatte, war dieser sofort in Hogwarts vorgemerkt gewesen, weil Son-Gohan ein alter Schulfreund von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter,  gewesen war. Und er erfuhr auch, dass er reich war! Son-Gohan hatte wirklich eine Menge an Geld gelagert, und so ging Goten, mit sehr viel Gold in den Taschen, mit Hagrid durch die Gasse. „So, als erstes gehen wir dir einen Zauberstab kaufen!" sagte Hagrid fröhlich, und Goten platzte schon fast vor Vorfreude. Dann standen sie vor Ollivander, dem Laden, in dem es, laut Hagrid, die besten Zauberstäbe der Welt gab. 

Im Inneren war es staubig, und sämtlicher Freiraum war mit länglichen Schachteln gefüllt, in denen sich offensichtlich Zauberstäbe befanden. Staunend blickte sich Goten um, und ging dann auf den Schreibtisch zu, der genau in der Mitte der Regale stand. Er wollte gerade nach einer der Schachteln greifen, als er stoppte, und in eine Regalreihe blickte. Auch Hagrid blickte auf, als er merkte, dass der Junge in eine Richtung schaute, konnte aber nichts sehen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam Ollivander um die Ecke. Hagrid sah erst ihn an, und dann Goten. ‚Woher hat er das gewusst?' „Ah, hallo Hagrid!" wurde er auch schon von dem Zauberstabverkäufer begrüßt. „Wer ist denn der Junge da? Ah, ich weiß, er will seinen ersten Zauberstab kaufen!" Und schon hatte er in eines der Regale gegriffen, und einen Zauberstab herausgenommen. Er drückte ihn Goten in die Hand, nahm ihn ihm jedoch sofort wieder weg. Goten sah ihn verwirrt an. Während er immer mehr Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielt, wurde ihm erklärt, dass der Zauberstab sich den Zauberer suche, und nicht der Zauberer den Stab. Nach einer halben Stunde des Probierens, Goten bekam schon langsam Angst, er würde gar keinen bekommen, gab ihm Ollivander einen weiteren Stab, und diesmal fühlte Goten ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war dem Gefühl ähnlich, dass er hatte, als er das erste Mal geflogen war, aber es war auch ein bisschen anders. Ollivander lächelte, und nahm ihm den Zauberstab wieder weg. „Na, da haben wir doch den richtigen gefunden!" sagte er gut gelaunt, und blickte sich den Stab an. „Ah, Eiche und Drachenherzfasern, ein guter Stab!" stellte er fest und reichte Goten den Stab. 

Als sie den Zauberstab bezahlt hatten, gingen sie aus dem Laden, und schlenderten auf einen weiteren zu. ‚Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten', um ihm seine Schuluniform zu kaufen. Als sie in den Laden gingen, drehte Goten sich zu Hagrid um. „Du Hagrid, ich hätte gerne ein Haustier!" sagte er gerade heraus. „Ich kaufe mir schon selbst meine Anziehsachen, gehst du mir ein Haustier kaufen? Ich gebe dir auch Geld!" Hagrid grinste ihn breit an, und nahm dann das Geld, was ihm der Junge hinhielt. „Ich kaufe dir eine Eule!" sagte er, und verschwand dann aus dem Laden. Goten blickte sich etwas um, bis er eine stämmige, lächelnde Frau sah, und er auf sie zuging. „Äh, hallo?" fragte er vorsichtig, und die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz, und lächelte ihn dann lieb an. „Ah, Hogwarts?" Goten nickte nur, als die Frau ihn, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, auf einen Stuhl stellte, und ihm einen Umhang überwarf. Dann steckte sie mit Nadeln die richtige Länge ab, und begann, mit ihrem Zauberstab daran herumzufuhrwerken. „Na, geht's jetzt ins erste Schuljahr?" fragte sie ihn, und Goten nickte. „Tja, im Moment ist die Schule wohl wieder der sicherste Ort der Welt, jetzt, wo die Gerüchte umgehen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist." Fuhr sie fort, und Goten sah sie fragend an. „Du-weißt-schon-wer? Wer ist denn das?" Fast hätte Madam Malkin ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen. „Du weißt nicht, wer er ist? Kommst du aus einer Muggelfamilie???" Sie war völlig geschockt. „Häh, was ist denn eine Muggelfamilie?" Die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Muggel sind nicht Magier! Also normale Menschen." „Ah, nein, dann bin ich nicht in einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen." „Also waren deine Eltern Zauberer?" „Nein, oder doch! Mein Vater und mein Bruder sollen ja welche gewesen sein, aber die waren nie auf einer Schule dafür!" „Oh! Ich verstehe." Madam Malkin nickte, und wollte gerade weitermachen, als Goten sie noch einmal fragend ansah. „Wer ist denn jetzt dieser Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Jetzt begann die Frau zu zittern. „Wir sagen nie seinen Namen! Er war der mächtigste böse Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten! Aber eines Tages, er war gerade dabei, eine weitere Familie auszulöschen, traf er auf Harry Potter, der damals erst ein Jahr alt gewesen war! Als er das Kind töten wollte, wurde sein Fluch reflektiert, und traf ihn! Er war danach nur noch ein halbes Wesen, nicht tot, und nicht lebendig! Aber letztes Jahr solle er wieder zurückgekehrt sein!" Goten sah sie mit großen Augen an, „Oh, und wie heißt der denn jetzt??" Die Madam zuckte zusammen, blickte ihn dann jedoch an. „OK, man muss den Namen ja wenigsten kennen! Na ja, er heißt Voldemort!" Das letzte Wort hatte sie nur geflüstert, und sich dann wieder auf ihre Arbeit gestürzt. Nach ein paar Minuten verlies Goten mit seinem Koffer, in dem jetzt auch seine Schuluniform war, den Laden. Jetzt stand er auf der Straße, und hielt nach Hagrid Ausschau. Dieser verließ gerade mit einem Käfig einen kleinen Laden. Breit grinsend ging er auf den jungen Halbsajyajin zu. „Hallo! Hier ist deine Eule!" sagte er, und überreichte Goten stolz den Käfig. Im Inneren saß eine, etwas mehr als 15cm große, schwarze Eule, die ihn freundlich anfiepte. „Ich habe noch den Brief an die Schule geschickt, dass du kommst! Los, wir müssen dir noch deine Bücher kaufen! Danach gehen wir Eis essen!" 

Bei den Worten Eis und essen, hatte Goten leuchtende Augen bekommen, und so ging er schnell mit Hagrid seine Bücher kaufen. In ‚Flourish und Blotts', der Buchhandlung erwarben sie die gewünschten Dinge, und setzten sich danach vor eine große Eisdiele. „Wie viel darf ich?" fragte Goten sofort, und Hagrid grinste ihn an. „Ich kaufe dir, na, sagen wir mal, drei Kugeln!" Goten guckte kurz nachdenklich drein und strahlte Hagrid dann an. „OK! Ich kaufe mir dann noch 40 Kugeln! Ist das in Ordnung?" Hagrid fiel der Unterkiefer bis fast auf den Tisch. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, sprang der Junge auf, und kaufte sich eine riesige Schüssel Eis, die er vor den großen Augen Hagrids innerhalb weniger Minuten verputzte. Als er gerade fertig war, knurrte ihm zwar immer noch der Magen, doch begnügte sich mit dem ‚bisschen' Eis, als er Hagrids Blick sah. „Was war denn das??" Verlegen kratzte Goten sich am Hinterkopf, „Äh, Sajyajins essen immer sehr viel." Hagrid machte zwar immer noch große Augen, begnügte sich jedoch mit dieser Erklärung. Langsam stand er auf. „OK, wir werden heute im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten! Komm!" Und schon war er mit Goten und dessen Gepäck in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels verschwunden. 


	4. Todesser!

_Disclaimer__: Wie immer, mir gehören nur die Sachen, die ich selbst erfunden hab' :) Alles andere gehört entweder Akira Toriyama, oder J. K. Rowling!_

**_Na, denn: Viel Spaß beim lesen! _**

Als sie die Kneipe betraten, schlug ihnen die, für Kneipen typische, rauchgeschwängerte Luft entgegen. Alle Gäste, die sich vorher in dem Raum befunden hatten, waren inzwischen gegangen, nur noch der Barbesitzer sah Goten etwas komisch an. Doch als Hagrid sah, lächelte er ihn breit an. Der Halbriese ging auf ihn zu, und begann sich leise mit ihm zu unterhalten, als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei ertönte. Erschrocken drehte Hagrid sich um, und als immer mehr Schreie zu hören waren, sprang er auf, und rannte in den Hinterhof. Die Schreie waren aus der Winkelgasse gekommen, und er glaubte deutlich das Wort ‚Todesser' gehört zu haben. Vor der Mauer, durch die man in die Winkelgasse kam, stand bereits Goten, und war gerade im Begriff, einen KI-Ball abzufeuern, um durch sie hindurch zu kommen, als Hagrid schnell seinen Schirm hervor holte, und die Steine in der benötigten Reihenfolge berührte. Viel zu langsam öffnete sich das Tor zur Winkelgasse, und gab den Blick auf ein erschreckendes Szenario frei. Die Menschen, die vorher einkaufen waren, lagen, mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt, säuberlich aufgestapelt am Straßenrand, und in der Mitte standen fünf in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalten mit Masken vor den Gesichtern. Nur noch ein paar Zauberer leisteten Widerstand, und in dem Moment, in dem Hagrid das Tor öffnete, sprach einer der Todesser, denn das waren sie, Anhänger Voldemorts, des dunklen Lords, den tödlichen Spruch auf einen der wenigen, die noch fähig waren, sich zu bewegen. Unter dem Gelächter der Todesser brach er tot in sich zusammen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren auch die anderen Verteidiger ausgeschaltet. Als nur noch ein einziger der Zauberer lebte, war das Tor endlich offen, und Hagrid wollte hindurch treten, doch Goten schob ihn zur Seite. Wütend blickte er die 5 Gestalten an. Langsam machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, als Hagrid ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Nein, sie sind bereits tot, du kannst nicht mehr helfen, lass uns die Auroren rufen!" sagte er leise, doch Goten ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich weiß, dass sie tot sind, ich habe ihre Auren gespürt." Entgegnete er noch leiser, und ging weiter. Hagrid, der ihn immer noch an der Schulter hielt, wäre fast nach vorne gefallen, doch Goten zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Unbeirrt ging er auf die Todesser zu, die ihn inzwischen bemerkt hatten. „Hah!!! Seht euch den an! Der will wohl sterben!" rief einer der Fünf, und lachte dann los. Auch die Anderen drehten sich zu Goten, dem die Wut jetzt ins Gesicht geschrieben schien. Der Todesser, der ihm am nächsten stand, hob seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf die Brust des Halbsajyajins. Wieder ertönte dieses fiese lachen, dann sprach er einen Spruch, den Goten nicht verstand, und ein gleißender roter Strahl schoss auf Goten zu. Kurz bevor er getroffen wurde, riss dieser plötzlich seine Augen auf, und schrie laut auf. Dann schien explodierte die Luft um ihn herum. Zufrieden ließ der Todesser seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte in die dichte Rauchwolke, die sich vor ihm gebildet hatte. „Nach was hältst du Ausschau? Der ist doch sowieso nur noch Asche! Lass uns lieber weiter Schlammblüter quälen!" rief einer der Anderen, doch plötzlich kam ein leichter Wind auf, der immer stärker wurde, und den dichten Rauch vertrieb. „Aber das…" reif einer der Todesser, verstummte aber sofort. 

Langsam wurde Goten sichtbar, doch er hatte sich verändert. Seine Muskeln waren jetzt ausgeprägter, und seine, jetzt goldenen,  Haare standen steil ab. Auch seine Augenbrauen hatten diese Farbe angenommen, und unter ihnen befanden sich jetzt blaue, Pupillenlose Augen. Erschrocken wichen die Todesser vor dem Jungen zurück, der von einem seltsamen goldenen Leuchten umgeben war. Immer wieder schossen sie Sprüche auf ihn, doch Goten wich jedem dieser Sprüche mit Leichtigkeit aus. Mit einem ängstlichen Aufschrei drehte sich einer der Todesser um, und wollte fliehen, doch im selben Moment stand Goten vor ihm, und holte mit der rechten Hand aus. Mit nur einem einzigen Schlag schleuderte er den Todesser durch die gesamte Winkelgasse, an deren Ende er bewusstlos und mit einigen Brüchen liegen blieb. 

Gerade wollten auch die anderen Todesser zur Flucht ansetzen, als vor ihnen die Luft begann zu flimmern. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erschien ein Mann in einem orangefarbenen Kampfanzug vor ihnen. Er hatte schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, und sah Goten sehr ähnlich. In Wirklichkeit sah er aus wie eine ältere Version des Jungen aus. Langsam nahm er seine Finger von seiner Stirn und blickte sich um. Dann sah er Goten an. „Was ist hier los?" „Papa! Die, die haben die Leute angegriffen und getötet!" rief der Junge außer sich, und deutete auf die maskierten Gestalten. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah er die Männer an, dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Sohn um, der sich inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelt hatte. „ich werde Shenlong rufen, und ihn darum bitten, dass sich die Menschen hier nicht an deinen Auftritt erinnern, und die Toten wieder belebt werden. Du kannst sie fesseln, und dann mit Hagrid diesen ort verlassen. Er wird sich auch an dieses Geschehen erinnern! Schließlich weiß er auch von deiner Herkunft!" Goten nickte, und sah seinen Vater wieder verschwinden. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu den Todessern um. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie alle ohnmächtig und mit Seilen, die er in einem Laden gefunden hatte, gefesselt. So schnell er konnte rannte er zu Hagrid, und zog ihn durch das Tor aus der Winkelgasse. „Was?" schrie der Halbriese schon fast, doch Goten blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Wir müssen hier weg, mein Papa ruft Shenlong, und dann werden die Toten wieder leben, und keiner wird sich an den Kampf erinnern! Nur wir zwei, ok?" Hagrid sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nickte dann jedoch langsam. „Gut!" Auch Goten nickte, und dann verdunkelte sich plötzlich der Himmel. Hagrid zuckte zusammen und blickte in den Himmel, doch Goten lächelte nur. „Was ist das?" rief der Halbriese, und sah Goten an, den man jetzt in der Dunkelheit kaum noch erkennen konnte. „Papa hat Shenlong gerufen." Sagte der Junge leise, und schon wurde es wieder hell. „So!" sagte Goten, und ging mit Hagrid auf den Tropfenden Kessel zu. Hier konnte sich auch niemand mehr an die Schreie erinnern, und so belegten Goten und Hagrid ein Zimmer, in dem sie diese Nacht übernachten würden.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Goten auf, weil er zwei, ihm sehr bekannte Auren spürte. Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett und starrte auf seinen Vater und seinen Bruder. Beide standen mit einem breiten Grinsen vor seinem Bett, und hielten Geschenke in ihren Händen. „Hey Goten, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" sagen sie beide, und hielten ihm ihre Geschenke entgegen. Verwirrt blickte Goten sich in dem Zimmer um. Ja, er war immer noch im Tropfenden Kessel, aber Hagrid war weg, und sein Vater und sein Bruder standen vor ihm. UND er hatte Geburtstag! Das hatte er ja völlig vergessen! Blitzschnell riss er seinen Verwandten die Geschenke aus den Händen, und murmelte ein schnelles „Danke!" dann begann er sofort, die Geschenke auszupacken. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen neuen Kampfanzug, der genauso aussah, wie seiner, und sieben runde Steine geschenkt, von denen Goten wusste, dass es die Dragonballs waren, die neuen, die Dende so überarbeitet hatte, dass man sie jedes Vierteljahr benutzen konnte. Grinsend erinnerte er sich, wie Dende nach dem Sieg über Boo alle gerufen hatte, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er die Dragonballs frisiert hätte! Vorsichtig packte er das Geschenk in seinen großen Koffer, und wandte sich dann dem Geschenk seines Bruders zu. Auch dieser hatte ihm Kleidung geschenkt, aber nicht normale, nein! Als er das Hemd und die seltsame Fernbedienung hervorholte, blickte er etwas verwirrt. „Das ist nicht nur von mir, sondern auch ein Gruppengeschenk von allen Anderen, nur Vater wollte dir was anderes schenken!! Erklärte Gohan mit einem Lächeln. „Mit der Fernbedienung kannst du einstellen, wie viel das Hemd wiegen soll. ‚Damit er in deiner Schule auch nicht anfängt zu schwächeln!' Wie Vegeta gesagt hat!" Goten lachte, und umarmte seine Verwandten fest, als er plötzlich Hagrids Aura spürten. „Wir gehen jetzt, bis dann mein Sohn, und schock Briefe, deine Mutter stirbt sonst noch vor Herzschmerz." Grinste Goku, und fasste Gohan an die Schulter. Eine Sekunde später waren sie verschwunden. Genau in diesem Moment betrat Hagrid breit grinsend den Raum. „Ah, du bist wach!" sagte er fröhlich, stockte jedoch, als er das Geschenkpapier sah. „Äh, wo kommt das denn her?" fragte er vorsichtig, und Goten strahlte ihn an. „Mein Papa und mein Bruder waren hier, und haben mir was zum Geburtstag geschenkt!" sagte er fröhlich, und auch Hagrid lächelte jetzt. „Ach ja, dein Geburtstag! Ich hab hier auch was für dich!" rief er schon fast, und griff in eine seiner vielen Taschen. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines Bündel aus Tüchern. Vorsichtig überreichte Hagrid Goten das Bündel. „Sei vorsichtig, ich hab' es in einer Ritze außen an meiner Hütte gefunden. Leider habe ich nicht genug Zeit, um mich darum zu kümmern, deswegen schenke ich es dir, ich hoffe, du passt gut darauf auf!" Vorsichtig packte Goten das Bündel auseinander, und ein faustgroßes, leuchtend rotes Ei mit gelben Punkten darauf wurde sichtbar. „Das ist ein Phoenixei Goten, pass gut darauf auf, schon bald wird ein Phoenix daraus schlüpfen, wenn du dich gut um ihn kümmerst, dann wird er dir ein sehr guter Freund sein!" Staunend packte Goten das Ei sicher in seinen Koffer, und stand dann auf. Hagrid sah ihn lächelnd an. „So, wir müssen uns jetzt aber beeilen, dein Zug fährt bald ab!" 


	5. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Disclaimer****: _Naja__, der selbe wie immer, nicht? Nix meins, außer den Sachen, die ich erfunden hab'! _**

**A/N:**_ _J Ich kann nur sagen: Der Schwanz kommt noch vor ___J (ist zumindest geplant_J)****__

**__**

**_Also dann: Viel Spaß beim lesen!_**__

Schnellen Schrittes ging Hagrid auf den Bahnhof zu. Hinter ihm lief Goten mit einem Gepäckwagen, auf dem sein großer Koffer und der Käfig mit seiner neuen Eule, die er Saji genannt hatte, standen. Plötzlich blieb Hagrid stehen, und drehte sich lächelnd zu Goten um. „So, hier, nimm das Ticket, da steht alles drauf, ich muss einen anderen Weg nehmen, muss ja schließlich vor den Schülern in Hogwarts sein!" sagte er, und drückte Guten das Ticket in die Hand, bevor er in eine ganz andere Richtung verschwand. Goten zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und betrat dann den Bahnhof. Erst als er an den Gleisen stand, und nicht wusste, welches er nehmen sollte, sah er sich das Ticket genauer an. Da war etwas, was ihn stutzig machte! Da stand doch wirklich: Gleis 9¾! Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Langsam ging er das Gleis 9 entlang, doch er konnte keinen Durchgang, oder vergleichbares erkennen. Gerade als er die Suche aufgeben wollte, sah er einen Jungen in seinem Alter, der anscheinend genauso orientierungslos wie er umher irrte. Der Junge hatte braune, glatte Haare und blaue Augen, außerdem er hatte einen Käfig mit einer Eule auf seinem Gepäckwagen, und diese Tiere, dachte sich Goten, waren ja bei Zauberern sehr beliebt! Schnell ging er auf den Jungen zu. „Hallo." Begrüßte er ihn, und der Junge, er hatte kurze braune Haare und trug einen schwarzen Pullover, sah ihn fragend an. „Kenne ich dich?" „Nein, aber du hast eine Eule, und ich auch, und da dachte ich, dass du vielleicht…" Jetzt begriff der Junge, und grinste. „Ob ich vielleicht auf ein seltsames Gleis muss, dass es nicht zu geben scheint?" „Goten nickte eifrig, und blickte sich dann um. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich da hin komme! Gleis  9¾, wo soll das denn sein?" Anscheinend hatte ihn jemand gehört, denn ein völlig in Schwarz gekleideter Mann mit langen,. Ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren kam auf ihn zu. Das Gesicht des Mannes wirkte ausgemergelt, und blass, aber aus seinen Augen sprach eine rege Aufmerksamkeit. Freundlich lächelnd ging er auf die beiden Jungen zu. „Ihr geht in das erste Jahr nach Hogwarts?" fragte er leise, aber freundlich, und beide Jungen nickten. Der Mann sah zwar gefährlich aus, aber Goten konnte in seiner Aura nichts böses erkennen, also beschloss er ihm zu vertrauen. Der Mann grinste. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr zum Gleis kommt?" Wieder ein Nicken. „OK, ihr lauf durch die Absperrung dort hinten." Während er das sagte, zeigte er auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10." Sagte er schnell, du drehte sich dann wieder um, um in der Menge zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig gingen die Beiden auf die Absperrung zu, und drückten dagegen, sofort verschwanden sie, und fanden sich auf der anderen Seite wider. Vor ihnen  stand ein großer alter Zug. Viele Schüler und Eltern liefen auf dem Gleis umher, und als der Zug jetzt Anstalten machte, loszufahren, rannten nicht wenige auf die noch offenen Türen zu. Auch Goten, er hatte den Anderen Jungen an der Schulter genommen, und zog ihn hinter sich her. Der Zug war bereits angefahren, als Goten die Gepäckwagen durch eine Tür hob, und mit dem Anderen hinterher sprang. Der Junge sah seinen neuen Freund mit großen Augen an. „Wow, wie hast du das gemacht?" Goten sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was, ‚gemacht'???" „Na, wie hast du es geschafft, so schnell unsere Sachen hier rein zu werfen, und dann noch hinterher zu springen, und mich mit zu ziehen?" „Och," Goten kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Na ja, mein Vater und mein Bruder sind Kampfsportler, und da habe ich schon mittrainiert, als ich noch ganz klein war." Sagte er leicht verlegen. Der andere Junge nickte, und stockte dann plötzlich. „Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich? Das haben wir ja völlig vergessen, ich bin Samuel Stigerman, und du?" grinsend sah er Goten an. „Oh, natürlich! Ich bin Goten, Son-Goten. Äh, du kannst mich Goten nennen" breit grinsend sah er den Jungen an. Dieser grinste zurück. „OK, Goten, dann suchen wir uns mal ein Abteil, oder?" Also Goten nur nickte, gingen sie Beide los, und öffneten die erstbeste Tür. Im Inneren des Abteils saßen bereits zwei Jungen in ihrem Alter. Beide trugen bereits ihre schwarzen Hogwartsuniformen, und sahen sie fragend an. „Oh, äh hallo. Dürfen wir uns setzen?" Fragte Samuel, und einer der Jungen, er hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare und braune Augen, nickte. Der andere Junge sah die ganze Zeit über aus dem Fenster, und kümmerte sich nicht um die zwei Jungen. Soviel Goten und Samuel erkennen konnten, hatte er schulterlange, völlig weiße Haare. Goten und Samuel setzten sich den beiden anderen Jungen gegenüber hin. Samuel lächelte freundlich. „Hallo, ich bin Samuel Stigerman. Und wer seid ihr?" Der Junge mit den dunkelblonde Augen sah ihn freundlich an. „Ich bin Pete, Pete Gallondan. Ich gehe bald in die erste Klasse, und ihr?" „Wir auch! Ach ja, ich bin Goten, Son-Goten!" rief Goten, und während Pete freundlich lächelte, drehte sich der weißhaarige Junge das erste Mal vom Fenster weg, und sah Goten genau an. „Ich bin Aaron Insollus. Auch komme dieses Jahr in die erste Klasse." Sagte er dann plötzlich leise, während er Goten immer noch ansah. Die Anderen lächelten ihn freundlich an, und schon bald war eine rege Unterhaltung in Gange, als sich plötzlich die Abteiltür öffnete, und eine Frau mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten herein lugte. „Na, wollt ihr etwas?" fragte sie freundlich, und lächelte die Kinder an. Die Reaktionen waren völlig unterschiedlich. Samuel und Pete dankten lächelnd ab, Aaron zeigte gar keine Reaktion, und Goten sah aus, als wolle er direkt den ganzen Wagen essen. „Ich will alles!" rief er laut, und sprang auf. Seine Abtilkameraden und die Frau sahen ihn verwirrt an, doch diese zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. „OK, wenn du genug Geld dabei hast…" Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte er, und so wanderten sämtliche Süßigkeiten in das Abteil auf die Bank neben Goten. In dem Moment, in dem die Frau die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte, stürzte er sich auch schon auf den Haufen. In kürzester Zeit hatte er 30 Schokofrösche gegessen, und die Sammelkarten, die man damit bekam, an seine neuen Freunde verteilt, die sich, nach Gotens Einladung, ebenfalls mit Süßigkeiten voll stopften. Auch die meisten Kuchen und ähnliches verschwanden fast alle in Gotens Magen, bis nur noch ein kleiner Haufen seltsamer Tüten übrig war. Neugierig hob Goten eine auf. „Was ist denn das?" fragte er dann, und als er die ebenfalls Fragenden Gesichtsausdrücke Aarons und Samuels sah, blickte er Pete an. „Ach das, das sind ‚Berti Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen' Pass auf, wenn du die isst, die haben wirklich alle Geschmacksrichtungen!" Goten sah die Tüte staunend an, und zerriss dann die eine. Vorsichtig nahm er sich eine Bohne und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Seine Augen öffneten sich, und er spuckte die Bohne mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck wieder in die Tüte. „Bah! Die könnt ihr haben, wenn ihr wollt!" rief er laut, und Pete konnte sich ein lautes Auflachen nicht verkneifen. „Gerne, ich nehme die doch gerne!" Und schon waren  die Tüten in seinem Koffer verschwunden.

Pete blickte seine Abteilkameraden einen nach dem Anderen an. „Na, wo kommt ihr eigentlich her? Ich komme aus London! Meine Eltern sind beide Zauberer! Und eure? Mein Vater arbeitet als Auror für das Zaubereiministerium!" Fragend und mit einem breiten Grinsen sah er die Anderen an, denen nur eine einzige Frage in den Gesichtern stand: WIE konnte der Junge so schnell reden? Dann begann Aaron leise zu sprechen. „Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht. Ich lebe in einem Waisenhaus, und habe erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin." „Oh." Pete sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ach, ist nicht so schlimm! Vielleicht bekomme ich ja irgendwann raus, wer meine Eltern sind!" Samuel nickte aufmunternd, und berichtete dann, dass er aus einer kleinen Stadt an der Ostküste kam, und dass seine Eltern ‚normale' Menschen seien. Goten erzählte nur, dass sein Vater ein Zauberer hätte werden können, aber stattdessen ein Kämpfer wurde. So unterhielten sie sich noch lange, bis plötzlich ein Gong ertönte.

Pete sprang auf, und ging sofort zur Tür. Wenig Später kam er wieder in das Abteil. „Wir sind bald da! Los ihr Beiden! Ihr müsst noch eure Uniformen anziehen!" Goten und Samuel, die Angesprochenen, zogen sich schnell an, dann gingen sie alle aus dem Abteil. Eine Durchsage hatte verkündet, dass sie fast da seien, und ihr Gepäck im Zug lassen sollten, es würde in die Schule gebracht werden.


	6. Hogwarts

Ok, hier ist wieder ein weiteres Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch (wenn ja, gebt Reviews, wenn nicht, auch! :D ) Das nächste Kapitel ist in der Mache, und kommt demnächst :D

**_DISCLAIMER:         _Wie immer, Harry Potter und alle Sachen, die nicht von mir erfunden                     wurden, gehören J. K. Rowling, oder (im Falle der Dragonball Sachen) Akira Toriyama!**

Langsam arbeiteten sie sich durch die Menge, die sich auf dem Gang befand, immer darauf achtend, dass sie sich nicht verloren. Nach ein paar Minuten ging ein Ruck durch den Zug, und die Türen öffneten sich. Die Schülermassen ergossen sich auf den Bahnsteig, und wuselten will umher, auch Goten und seine neuen Freunde. Plötzlich erschallte eine laute Stimme, und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie Hagrid in der Menge stehen, und nach den Erstklässlern rufen. Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm, und waren schon nach wenigen Augenblicken bei dem Halbriesen angekommen. Der riesige Mann stand in mitten einer Gruppe von Erstklässlern, die allesamt ihre schwarzen Hogwartsumhänge trugen. Hagrid lächelte ihm zu, und setzte sich dann Bewegung. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er den Erstklässlern, ihm zu folgen, und schon brach die schnatternde Gruppe auf. Langsam folgten sie dem Wildhüter einen kleinen dunklen Pfad entlang, auf den großen See, an dem Hogwarts lag, zu. „So, dann besteigt mal die Boote!" rief Hagrid laut, „Wir müssen nur noch über den See fahren, dann sind wir in Hogwarts!" Laut quatschend stiegen die Schüler in die Boote. Als alle saßen, fuhren die Boote von alleine los, zuerst zum Erschrecken der Kinder, dann jedoch erinnerten sich alle, das sie ja auf eine Zauberschule gehen würde, und blickten nun erwartungsvoll auf einen Felsen, hinter dem ein leichtes Leuchten zu erkennen war. Langsam fuhren die Boote um den See herum, und Goten sah , mit den anderen Schülern, das, was er bereits erwartet hatte. Hogwarts! Das Schloss lag in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihnen. Und obwohl schon an den vielen Auren gemerkt hatte, dass es gewaltig sein musste, übertraf es doch seine Vorstellungen! Viel größer als das Haus von Mister Satan, oder sogar dem Palast Gottes thronte es auf einer Anhöhe über dm See, und seine vielen Fenster warfen ein warmes Licht in die Dunkelheit des Abends. Seine vielen Türme ragten in den dunklen Himmel, und Goten musste der Versuchung widerstehen, abzuheben, und es sich aus der Luft anzusehen. In stetiger Geschwindigkeit, und unter dem Staunen der Schüler trieben die Boote auf das Schloss zu, und blieben dort stehen. Mit Hagrid and er Spitze liefen die neuen Schüler auf eine schwere Hintertür zu, an die Hagrid pochen klopfte.

Die Tür wurde von einer älteren Frau mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und einem langen grünen Umhang geöffnet. Auf ihrem Kopf trug die Frau einen Spitzhut, und auf ihrer Nase trug sie eine Brille, die den Eindruck der Strenge, der um sie herum lag, nicht schmälerte. Sie nickte Hagrid kurz zu, der danach sofort durch die Tür verschwand. Die Frau stellte sich vor die Schüler, und blickte sie ernst an. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Die stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts. Folgen sie mir bitte zur Häuserwahl!" Schnattern folgten die angehenden Erstklässler der Lehrerin, viele von ihnen blickten sich ängstlich um, sie dachten, die Häuserwahl wäre vielleicht eine schwere Prüfung, bei denen sie gegen ein magisches Wesen kämpfen mussten. Auch Samuel schein von dieser Idee befallen. „Was meinst du, was wir machen müssen? Vielleicht gegen einen überlegenen Gegner kämpfen, oder ZAUBERN!?!" Doch Goten hatte keine Bedenken. „Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass wir gegen jemanden kämpfen müssen!" sagte er gelassen, und Samuel blickte ihn fragend an. „Wieso denn nicht?" Goten sah ihn offen an. „Also, ich kann da, wo uns diese McGonagall hinführt, zwar viele Menschen spüren, aber keine Starken, so einfach ist das!" Samuel sah Goten nur schief an, lies es dann aber darauf beruhen.

Endlich betrat die Kolonne eine riesige Halle. Hier standen vier lange Tische. Jetzt mit vielen Schülern besetzt, die je nach Tisch, in einem anderen Haus waren. Das zeigten die Wappen, die sie an ihren Mänteln trugen. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie auf einen hohen Tisch am Ende der Halle zu. Hier saßen die Lehrer der Schule, und genau vor diesem Tisch stand ein dreibeiniger Hocker. Professor McGonagall legte einen alten braunen Hut auf den Hocker, und die Erstklässler zuckten zurück, als sich an diesem plötzlich eine Spalte öffnete, und er zu singen begann. Goten hörte dem Hut, der über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts sang, und dass er das Wissen aller vier in sich habe, nicht zu, sondern konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Auren der Schüler in dem Saal. Es war seltsam. Die Schüler an drei der vier Tische hatten , je Tisch,  etwas ähnliches in ihren Auren, eine Ähnlichkeit, die so gering war, dass sie kaum auffiel, aber dennoch war sie da! Sie hatten alle nichts böses, oder verschlagenes in ihren Auren, doch, als er sich dem letzten Tisch zu wand, spürte er, dass die Schüler an diesem Tisch anders waren, als alle anderen! Bei den meisten spürte er eine innere Verschlagenheit, die ihn sehr an Vegeta erinnerte. Der Sajyajinprinz wäre in diesem Haus wohl sehr gut aufgehoben! Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Tische, keiner schien auf ihn zu achten, alle blickten auf den Hut, oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Nachbarn. Der Tisch ganz Rechts von ihm, der Tisch, an dem die verschlagenen Schüler saßen, war der Aufmachung nach der Tisch der Slytherins. Dann kamen Ravenklaw und Hufflepuff, und schließlich Griffindor. Dann wandte er sich den Lehrern zu. Er stellte fest, dass vier der Lehrer zu jeweils einem der Tische zu passen schienen. Das mussten die Hauslehrer sein! In der Mitte des Lehrertisches saß ein alter Mann mit langem weißen Bart. Das war der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore. Während Goten ihn noch ansah, und sich wunderte, wieso er seiner Aura nach ebenfalls der Hauslehrer von Griffindor sein konnte, erwiderte der Mann seinen Blick. Er lächelte ihn freundlich an, und nickte dann in Richtung des Hutes, der mit dem Singen aufgehört hatte.

Professor McGonagall hatte eine Liste in der Hand, auf der die Namen der neuen Schüler standen. Sie blickte kurz auf das Pergament, und blickte dann auf. „Allington, Peter!" Langsam trat Pete aus der Gruppe, und ging auf die Professorin zu. Diese bedeutete ihm, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, von dem sie den Hut aufgehoben hatte. Als Pete sich gesetzt hatte, bekam er den alten Hut auf den Kopf, und ein paar Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann rief der Hut plötzlich: „Griffindor!" Die Schüler am Griffindortisch jubelten laut, während sich der Junge zu dem Tisch begab. Goten blickte seinem Freund nach, und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen Schülern um. Professor McGonagall hatte inzwischen bereits einen weiteren Schüler in sein Haus geschickt, und rief nun „Axton, Nelson" nach vorne. Bei ihm schien der Hut nicht lange überlegen zu müssen, denn er schickte ihn ziemlich sofort nach Hufflepuff. Nach „Bough, Earlene" einer Ravenclaw, wurde „Hogon, Alicia", ein großes blondes Mädchen mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, die erste Slytherin. Auch die Slytherins applaudierten, und blickten ihre neue Schülerin stolz an. Gerade als Goten sich wieder zu Professor McGonagall umdrehte, rief diese Aaron zu sich. Er musste ebenfalls den Hut aufsetzen. Kurze Zeit später ging auch er unter Jubeln zum Griffindortisch. Ein paar Schüler später, darunter drei Griffindors: Mathew McGloth, Zita Nickols und Samuel, kam auch Goten an die Reihe.

Professor McGonagall blickte auf die Liste, und, blickte noch einmal auf die Liste. „Äh, Son-Goten." Sagte sie dann, und blickte sich um. Langsam trat der Junge vor, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Die Professorin setzte ihm den Hut auf, der ihm über die Augen rutschte, und fast im selben Moment hörte er eine Stimme, die nur zu ihm zu sprechen schien. ‚WAAAA! Was bist du denn? Du bist doch kein Mensch!' Fast von alleine dachte Goten zurück, und antwortete dem Hut damit. ‚Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Vater ist kein Mensch, aber meine Mutter!' ‚ich weiß, ich kann in deinen Kopf sehen. Hm, mal sehen, wo ich dich hin stecke. Ah, Hufflepuff, oder nicht, schwierig, wirklich schwierig! AH! Ich weiß!' Im selben Moment öffnete sich der Schlitz im Hut, und er rief laut und deutlich „Griffindor!" langsam stand Goten auf, legte den Hut wieder an seinen Platz, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden am Griffindortisch.

Dort saßen sie nebeneinander, Goten und Samuel auf der einen Seite, die beiden Anderen ihnen gegenüber, und verfolgten die weitere Verteilung der Erstklässler. Als auch der Letzte neue Schüler an seinem Haustisch saß, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von seinem Platz.

Schlagartig wurde es still im Raum. Alle blickten gespannt auf den alten Mann. „Wollkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Wie jedes Jahr habe ich ein paar Dinge zu sagen, also hören sie mir bitte alle zu." Goten merkte, dass einige Schüler grinsten, da fuhr der Professor auch schon fort. „Wir haben einige Änderungen an der Fächeranzahl der ersten bis fünften Klassen unternommen. Wir waren der Ansicht, dass ‚Wahrsagen' von jetzt an in den Klassen eins bis vier unterrichtet werden sollte, sodass in den Schuljahren fünf bis sieben andere Fächer unterrichtet werden können." Er blickte grinsend in die Runde, „Ab der Fünften Klasse wird ab sofort das Fach ‚Kampf gegen andere Zauberer' unterrichtet, zusätzlich wird die Anzahl der ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' Stunden in allen Stufen erhöht." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, in der sich ein reges Gemurmel in der großen Halle bemerkbar machte. Als Dumbledore einige Augenblicke später wieder zu sprechen begann, wurde es schlagartig wieder still. „Um jetzt zu den neuen Lehrern zu kommen: ‚Kampf gegen andere Zauberer' wird von Professor Carasollus unterrichtet." Eine Frau um die 40 erhob sich unter dem Applaus der Schüler, und lächelte die Schüler an. Sie hatte blondes langes Haar, und trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Als sie sich wiederhinsetzte, verebbte der Applaus langsam, und Professor Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Für den Posten des Lehrers für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gibt es dieses Jahr, auf Grund der erhöhten Stundenanzahl, zwei Lehrer." Ein neugieriges Tuscheln breitete sich unter den Schülern aus. Wie hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, gleich zwei Lehrer für diesen Posten zu bekommen, wenn er es die letzten Jahre kaum geschafft hatte, auch nur einen Lehrer zu bekommen? „Ich habe, mit der Erlaubnis der Schulräte, einen ehemaligen Lehrer dieser Schule wieder in den Dienst geholt. Professor Lupin unterrichtete hier bereits vor drei Jahren dieses Fach, und hat sich bereit erklärt, es auch dieses Jahr zu unterrichten." Fast alle Schüler klatschten laut los. Selbst die, die den Lehrer nie im Unterricht gehabt hatten, ließen sich von den Anderen anstecken. Während Goten klatschte, merkte er, dass keiner am Tisch der Slytherins auch nur den Ansatz einer Klatschens zeigte. Dann begann Professor Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen. „So, bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen, weise ich noch darauf hin, dass der Verbotene Wald nach wie vor nicht betreten werden darf! Nicht von jungen Schüler, und auch nicht von den Älteren! Na, dann: Möge das Festmahl beginnen!" 


	7. Vor dem ersten Schultag

So, dann werde ich mal das neueste Kapitel hier rein stellen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, und ihr reviewt fleißig!!! :D

**_Disclaimer_****_: _Wie immer, ist nix neues dazu gekommen.**

In dem Moment, in dem Dumbledore seinen Satz beendet hatte, erschien auf den Tischen ein wahres Festmahl! Vor Gotens staunenden Augen bauten sich wahre Essensberge auf, die sein Sajyajinherz schneller schlagen ließen. Er wartete gar nicht ab, ob er überhaupt anfangen durfte, sondern griff sich sofort eine Schüssel voller Kartoffeln, und schüttete ihren Inhalt auf seinen Teller. Obwohl er am liebsten in voller Sajyajinmanier das Essen in sich hinein gestopft hätte, machte er doch lieber langsam, schließlich wollte er nicht negativ auffallen. Natürlich sah sein ‚langsames' Essen für die anderen Schüler immer noch so aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen, und so wurde er von vielen der Schüler mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtet. Samuel starrte nur mit großen Augen auf Gotens Teller, als dieser sich seine fünfte Riesenportion Kartoffeln auf den Teller packte, und diese dann auch ziemlich schnell verputzt hatte. Als er sich dann auch noch eine Schüssel mit Fleischbällchen griff, und diese mit etwas Reis, den er auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte, verspeiste, starrten auch Peter, Aaron und einige andere Schüler. Doch Goten lies sich nicht beirren. Er aß und aß, bis der Tisch in seiner Reichweite völlig leer geputzt war. Erst jetzt blickte er auf, sah die starrenden Gesichter der Anderen Schüler, und wurde rot. Samuel stupste ihn an. „Hey, man könnte ja meinen, du hättest seit Tagen nichts mehr zu Essen gesehen! Geht es dir irgendwie nicht gut?" 

Er hatte diese Frage zwar geflüstert, aber ein Fünftklässler mit roten Haaren, und vielen Sommersprossen, hatte es gehört. Jetzt beugte er sich vor, um auch die Antwort zu vernehmen, und drehte sich mit großen Augen wieder zu seinen Freunden um. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Aber der hat gesagt, er würde immer soviel essen!" flüsterte er einem Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haare, und einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit Brille zu. Beide waren in seinem Alter, mussten also in die fünfte Klasse gehen, und sahen Goten jetzt kurz verwirrt an, um sofort wieder weg zu sehen. Dank seiner trainierten Ohren konnte Goten das Mädchen noch flüstern hören: „Das ist doch nicht normal. Kommt nach dem Essen mit in die Bibliothek!"

Inzwischen hatten auch die Anderen Schüler aufgegessen, und sahen sich im Moment die Stundenpläne an, die ihnen von den Vertrauensschülern ausgehändigt wurden. Neugierig betrachtete er den Plan, und stellte fest, dass er in den ersten zwei Stunden ‚Wahrsagen' und ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hatte. Dann sah er Samuel an. „Du, ich bin echt gespannt, wie diese Wahrsagenlehrerin aussehen wird. Vielleicht wie Uranai-Baba?" Samuel guckte Goten verwirrt an, und fragte nach, wer denn bitte Uranai-Baba sei. Während Goten ihm von der alten Frau erzählte, und berichtete, dass sie eine alte Bekannte seines Vaters sei, horchte das braunhaarige Mädchen, eine der Vertrauensschülerinnen, auf. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und sammelte die Griffindorschüler im sich. 

In einer geschlossenen Gruppe gingen sie in ein gewaltiges Treppenhaus zu, in dem alle Wände mit Bildern behängt waren, die sich bewegten. Es sah aus, als würden die Gemälde leben. Staunend gingen die Erstklässler mit den anderen Schülern die Treppe hinauf, und nicht wenige blieben mit den Füßen in den Trickstufen, unsichtbaren kleinen Fallen auf den Treppen, stecken. Auch unter Gotens Fuß verschwand eine Stufe, doch er fiel nicht hin, oder blieb stecken. Vorsichtiger ging der Junge weiter, und blickte sich um. Zum Glück schein  niemand gesehen zu haben, wie sein Fuß auf der verschwundenen Stufe stehen geblieben war, als hätte die Schwerkraft keinerlei Effekt auf ihn. Dennoch war er gesehen worden. Der dunkelhaarige Junge mit der Brille, der jetzt einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, ging ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. Er murmelte leise vor sich hin. „Hermine hat Recht, der ist nicht normal." 

Die Schülergruppe kam ohne weitere Probleme in einem weiteren Gang an, an dessen Wand das große Bild einer fetten Dame hing. Auch diese Dame auf dem Bild bewegte sich, Freundlich lächelnd nickte sie den Schülern zu, und klappte, als die Vertrauensschülerin das Passwort nannte, zur Seite. Hinter dem Bild befand sich eine Öffnung, welche durch das Bild verdeckt worden war. Die älteren Schüler gingen in den Raum hinter der Öffnung, und verteilten sich über selbigen. Die braunhaarige Vertrauensschülerin führte die Erstklässler in den Raum. „Das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum von Griffindor." Sagte sie noch, bevor sie sich zu den zwei Jungen, die bereits in der großen Halle neben ihr gesessen hatten, begab.

Goten sah sich staunend den Raum an, während er mit den Anderen Erstklässler von dem Anderen Vertrauensschüler zum Schlafraum der Jungen geführt wurde. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf dem Himmelbett nieder, neben dem bereits sein Koffer und der Käfig mit der Eule standen. Nach allem, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, würde es ihm auf dieser Schule sehr gefallen. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass niemand etwas von seinen Kräften erfuhr, aber das würde er schon schaffen. Nachdenklich blickte er aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel. Über das Essen hatte er völlig vergessen, dass es schon spät war. Aber dennoch verspürte er noch keine Müdigkeit, und so stand er auf, und verlies den Schlafsaal, um sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben.

Dort angekommen blickte Goten sich erst einmal um, bis er Samuel und Pete entdeckte. Die beiden saßen an einem Tisch, und Pete klärte Samuel gerade über irgendeinen Sport auf. Leise setzte sich der Halbsajyajin zu ihnen, und lauschte Petes Ausführungen. „…also, hast du die Regeln bis jetzt verstanden?" fragte er gerade, und Samuel nickte. „Ja, erst einmal spielt man das ganze auf fliegenden Besen. Dann gibt es da verschiedene Bälle: Den Quaffel, mit dem Punkte gemacht werden, die Klatscher, die versuchen, die Spieler von ihren Besen zu werfen, und den goldenen Schnatz, der, wenn er gefangen wird, das Spiel beendet." Pete nickte, und lächelte Samuel und Goten, den er inzwischen gesehen hatte, an. „Gut. Goten, kennst du Quidditch?" fragte er nach einem Nicken in Richtung Samuel. „Ja, wenn das das ist, über was ihr euch unterhalten habt, jetzt schon!" Pete nickte, und grinste ihn breit an. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" „Ja, Samuel hat gesagt, das Spiel wird auf fliegenden Besen gespielt. Wie geht das?" Petes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das geht, glaub mir, du wirst es schon sehen, schließlich haben wir morgen Flugunterricht." „Du meinst, da lernt man das Fliegen auf Besen?" fragte Goten ihn verwirrt. Pete lachte auf. „Ja, natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht? Dass man uns beibringt, einfach so zu fliegen? Das geht leider nicht." Goten nickte, und grinste in sich hinein, als er die Aussage Petes hörte. Er wusste es besser. Natürlich konnte man einfach so fliegen. So unterhielten sie sich noch eine Zeit lang, bis sie dann beschlossen zu bett zu gehen, da sie zu ihrem ersten Schultag ausgeschlafen sein wollten.

Als Goten aufwachte, war es noch nicht hell, und seine neuen Freunde schliefen noch. Langsam stand er auf, und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Morgen hatte schon zu grauen begonnen, aber man konnte noch immer den Mond erkennen. Er war fast voll, in zwei tagen würde Vollmond sein. Er mochte den Mond, was wahrscheinlich etwas mit seiner Abstammung zu tun hatte. Man hatte ihm zwar kurz nach seiner Geburt den Schanz entfernt, der alle Sajyajins auszeichnete, aber sein Blut geriet immer noch in Wallung, wenn es Vollmond war. Er wusste, dass es den Anderen, auf der Erde lebenden Sajyajins genauso ging, also musste es wirklich etwas mit ihrer Abstammung zu tun haben, schließlich hatten sie alle keinen Schwanz mehr. Goten seufzte kurz, und ging dann leise wieder zu seinem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Als er sich die Schuluniform mit dem schwarzen Umhang angezogen hatte, sah er erst auf die Uhr, und ging dann auf das Bett Samuels zu. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn an der Schulter, und versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln. Nach ein paar Minuten gab er es schließlich auf, und blickte sich suchend im Raum um. Als er nichts sah, überlegte der Halbsajyajin kurz, und legte dann grinsend seine Hände an die untere Bettkante. Mit einem leichten Ruck hob er das Bett an. Samuel rollte zur Seite, und kippte dann über die Bettkante. 

Als der Junge mit einem Schrei auf dem Boden aufschlug, stellte Goten das Bett schnell wieder gerade hin, und grinste seinen Freund, der sich grade aufrichtete, um dem ‚Übeltäter', der ihn aus seinem Bett geschmissen hatte, an. „Ah! Hast du mich aus dem Bett geschmissen!" fragte der Geschädigte Goten, der ihn immer noch feixend angrinste. Im nächsten Moment hatte Samuel sich ein Kissen geschnappt, und auf Goten geworfen, der, zu überrascht um auszuweichen, sich sofort ein weiteres Kissen nahm, und es leicht auf Samuel zu warf.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war eine heftige Kissenschlacht entbrannt, die nur kurz unterbrochen wurde, als Pete sich aufrichtete, und über den Lärm beschwerte. Auch er bekam sofort ein Kissen ins Gesicht, und wurde in die Schlacht integriert.

Nach einiger Zeit sah Goten aus dem Fenster, es war bereits hell geworden, und erinnerte sich wieder, wieso er Samuel überhaupt hatte wecken wollen. „Hey, Leute! Wollen wir nicht essen gehen?" fragte er deswegen laut, und als Pete und Samuel grinsend ihre Kissen weglegten, gingen sie zusammen aus dem Raum. 

Keiner der drei bemerkte, dass Aaron noch immer in seinem Bett lag, und schlief. 


End file.
